pokepikapalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotcha Rattata And Pidgey/Caught Two Pokemon
Gotcha Rattata And Pidgey/Caught Two Pokemon ''is the second episode of ''Indigo League-Kanto Region. ''Main Idea While Ash heads off to Viridian City he meets a trainer named Lily. Characters * Ash Ketchum *Lily *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny Villains *Jessie *James *Meowth *Giovanni Pokemon *Ash's Pikachu *Lily's Eevee *Wild Pidgey *Wild Rattata *Ash's Pidgey (Caught The Wild One) *Ash's Rattata (Caught The Wild One) *Jessie's Arbok *Team Rocket's Meowth *Nurse Joy's Chansey Moves *Thunderbolt (Pikachu) *Iron Tail (Pikachu) *Volt Tackle (Pikachu) *Tackle (Eevee) *Gust (Pidgey) *Quick Attack (Pidgey) *Bite (Rattata) *Scratch (Rattata) *Poison Sting (Arbok) Setting *Unknown Route *Viridian City *Pokemon Center Story Ash and Pikachu are walking on a route that leads to Viridian City, Ash then starts to wonder what kind of Pokemon should he catch first. Suddenly, Pikachu points to the bushes, Ash sees something moving, so he grabs a Pokeball and throws it, only to hear someone say ''Ow''.'' Then a girl comes out and sees Ash,'' she yells'' at him for throwing the Pokeball. He apologized to her, saying he thought she was a Pokemon. The girl forgives him and tells him her name I Am Lily Nice To Meet You. Ash tells her his name then he asks her what was she doing in the bushes hiding. She answers him by telling him that she is trying to see how different Pokemon live. Then she offers him a way to Viridian City. He replies''No Thanks''. But she takes his hand anyway. While they were walking, Pikachu stops and hears something then a Pidgey comes flying above them, then turns around. Ash sends Pikachu to battle it. Pidgey uses Quick Attack while Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Pidgey falls on the ground. It gets up and uses Gust attack very strong that pushes Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and Pidgey falls on the ground fainted. Ash takes out a pokeball and throws it at Pidgey. The ball shakes a little then stops, Ash caught a Pidgey. After that Lily takes out two sandwiches and gives one to Ash. At the same time she prepares 3 bowls of Pokemon food. One for Pikachu, the other for Pidgey. Ash wonders who is the third. She takes out a pokeball and an Eevee comes out. The Pokemon begin to eat untila group of Rattata jump and steal the food. They start runing away. Ash and Pikachu run after them. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle which causes a Rattata to lose his friends and forced to fight Pikachu. Rattata uses Scratch which hits Piakchu, Pikachu then prepares to use Iron Tail, but Rattata uses bite and causes Pikachu to fall out of the battle. Ash uses Pidgey which uses Quick Attack, but Rattata dodges it. Rattata jumps in the air and uses Scratch,but Pidgey flies higher then uses a powerful Gust that causes Rattata to faint. Ash takes out a pokeball and throws it at Rattata. The ball shakes a little then it stops, and Ash caught another Pokemon Rattata.'' ''Who's That Pokemon? Ash and Lily then come to an end of the route and enter Viridian City. They then make their way to the Pokemon Center. There Ash hands Pikachu and his two Pokemon to Nurse Joy so she can heal them. A chansey comes in and takes them. While Ash and Lily sit. Ash asks Lily about her Eevee. Before she coul reply, an explosion occurs, and emerging from the smoke Team Rocket and Arbok. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Ash plus Lily roll over to dodge it. Lily tells Eevee to use Tackle which lands a powerful blow on Arbok causing it to faint. Team Rocket take out their jetpacks, but before they escape they are stopped by Officer Jenny who wants to arrest them. But they escape and Ash chases them throughout the city. In an abandoned building Team Rocket report to Giovanni. He tells them to meet with an agent in Pewter City. The door suddenly slams, and we see Ash with Pikachu, Pidgey and Rattata. Before they attack Team Rocket drops a smoke bomb then they escape. The next day, Lily tells Ash that she wants to come along on his journey. He asks her what does she dream to be. She tells him its a secret and that she will reveal it soon. Ash anyway agrees, and they both are on their way to Pewter City, but first they have to go through Viridian Forest. Its Rattata;RattRatt! ''Pokemon Scanned *Pidgey *Rattata *Eevee *Arbok *Meowth Major Events *Ash catches a Pidgey. *Ash catches a Rattata. *Ash meets a trainer named Lily. *Lily reveals to have an Eevee. *Lily joins Ash on his journey. Who's That Pokemon? RattRatt! Other 'Episode Before: A Fresh New Start/Beginning Of Another Amazing Journey' 'Epsidoe After: SNC'''